


Before a Monochrome Dawn

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project
Genre: Canon Divergence, Devotion, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Snow White kisses Hardgore Alice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



Snow White kissed her. But Hardgore Alice wasn't dreaming. This was real.

It hadn't been long since the highway incident. Things happened so fast lately, and Alice kept seeking Snow White. Their meetings were brief, and Snow White didn't smile much, but each time Alice saw her, her eyes grew brighter and brighter, like a gentle light. Once again they met near the riverbank, right before dawn, and this time Snow White kissed her.

Hardgore Alice hoped this moment could last forever.

Snow White's hands fell and she backed away, and her cheeks were bright red. "I-I'm sorry!" she stammered. "I-It's just that so much has happened, and I keep thinking about you…"

"It's all right," Alice said as she touched Snow White's warm face. She smiled; it was so much easier to smile these days, but it still wasn't so easy to vocalize her feelings. She inhaled a deep breath, remembering that day Snow White had saved her. She was different now, she could be brave like Snow White. Finally, she spoke: "I… I want to be with you too, Snow White."

Snow White's expression darkened, and she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "You really are a kind girl, Alice-san," she said. "But we've lost so much, and I couldn't save everyone…"

Hardgore Alice bit her lip. She had heard about Nemurin and La Pucelle from Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison, and she missed Nana and Winterprison too. Her arm tightened around her rabbit plush; she didn't want to regret becoming a magical girl. "You've already saved so many people," she said. "You've saved me."

"Alice-san?" Snow White said as her bright eyes grew wide.

After carefully setting down her rabbit plush, Alice cupped Snow White's face and brushed her lips against Snow White's cheek, catching her tears. "You're a true magical girl, Snow White," she said.

More tears fell from Snow White's eyes, and she threw her arms around Alice for a tight embrace. Alice wrapped her own arms around Snow White, and she hoped Snow White didn't notice how much she trembled. Snow White was warm, like a spring day, and she even smelled of flowers too. A smile tugged at Alice's lips; she had chosen to live because of Snow White, so she wanted to share that life with her too.

"Thank you, Alice-san," Snow White sobbed. "Thank you so much…"

Hardgore Alice smiled again, and as the sun began to rise above the river, she pressed her lips against Snow White's for another kiss.


End file.
